Oscar (Prison)
Oscar is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse with Tomas, Big Tiny, Andrew and Axel. He can be described as brave and honorable and is much nicer than the other prisoners. Oscar made his debut appearance in Season 3 of TV Series during the premiere episode, "Seed". Character Glen Mazzara on Oscar: :“Oscar is another guy who has had to go along with Tomas’ rule.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Nothing is known about Oscar's life before the outbreak, except the fact that he was imprisoned for breaking and entering. Oscar has also said that he had a wife and kids. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Oscar, Tomas, Andrew, Big Tiny and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, they were locked in there as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria for 10 months without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He, along with the other prisoners, were found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Oscar, just like the other prisoners, is confused with what is happening. When Rick tells them about what happened to the world, Oscar doesn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation as he asks if Rick or Daryl has a phone so he can try to call his family. As soon as he understands that a big part of the population has been wiped out, Oscar reveals that he had kids outside and worries about his mother. Oscar agrees with Rick's offer to give his group half of the food from the cafeteria in exchange for help cleaning Cell Block B, so the prisoners can live in it. When Big Tiny is scratched, Oscar is one of the prisoners that asks Rick if there is anything they can do to save him, but they end up witnessing Tomas brutally kill Big Tiny. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice. In response, Rick impales Tomas' head with a machete, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to fight Rick, but is easily defeated and runs away through the prison corridors. Rick leaves to pursue Andrew while Oscar and Axel are held at gunpoint by Daryl and T-Dog. Axel tries to convince them that he and Oscar aren't killers like Tomas and Andrew; he begs Oscar to help him out but Oscar calmly tells him to stop talking. When Rick returns, he holds Axel at gunpoint asking him if he was associated with Tomas, but Axel convinces him that he is not a murderer. When Rick turns his attention to Oscar, holding him at gunpoint, Oscar doesn't show any sign of fear and once again calmly tells Rick that he had never begged for his life before, and he isn't going to do it now. He just says, "Do what you gotta do." Oscar is spared by Rick. They reach Cell Block B. Oscar and Axel are horrified as they discover that every prisoner in that area was executed in cold blood, probably by the guards. Oscar tells Rick that leaving them there with all those corpses is sick. Daryl responds that if Oscar thinks this is sick, he doesn't want to know how things are outside the prison. T-Dog gives Oscar and Axel a final word of advice before he, Rick, and Daryl head back to Cell Block C, "Take those bodies outside and burn them." "Killer Within" Oscar insists that he and Axel cannot live in their section of the prison, claiming it is haunted. The group decide to tell him and Axel to go out on their own, although T-Dog says they should be allowed to stay, wanting to give them a second chance. When the walkers begin invading and the alarms go off, Rick recruits him and Axel to get to the generator and turn the power off. There, they encounted Andrew, who survived the walker onslaught in Sick. Rick's gun skids to Oscar. He picks it up, initially aiming at Rick, but then shoots Andrew in the head, handing Rick his gun back and turning the alarms off. He and Axel are seen with the group when they reunite at the end of the episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Andrew *Numerous counts of zombies. *Andrew Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Oscar was first revealed by a sheet of paper that also confirmed Axel's appearance in the TV Series, however he appeared first in a twitter picture posted by Michael Rooker, having an unknown role at the time the picture was uploaded. *As of the episode, "Sick", Oscar and Axel are the only prisoners left, that we know of. *Oscar is one the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced. Others being Jim, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew and Jimmy. References ru:Оскар Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters